goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Tiger Misbehaves at Domino's Pizza
At the lounge of Castle Cortex, Tiny Tiger was talking to his boss Dr Neo Cortex. Tiny: Hey, Cortex. Cortex: What is it, Tiny? Tiny Tiger: Can we go to Domino's Pizza? Cortex: No Tiny, we're having steak and rice for lunch. Tiny was serious. Tiny Tiger: But Cortex, Tiny want Domino's Pizza! Not steak! Cortex got annoyed. Cortex: Tiny! We are not going to Pizza Hut because I don't want to waste any of my money. Tiny started having a tantrum. Tiny Tiger: Tiny want Domino's Pizza! Tiny want Domino's Pizza! Tiny want Domino's Pizza! Tiny want Domino's Pizza! Tiny want Domino's Pizza! Tiny want Domino's Pizza! Tiny want Domino's Pizza! Tiny was having a tantrum on a floor, and then he had a tantrum upside-down. Cortex: Tiny, stop dancing upside-down! I already told you that we are having steak and rice for lunch! Then Cortex heard N Gin's voice. N Gin's voice: Dr Cortex, I don't have the stuff to make the steak and rice. Then Tiny stopped having a tantrum, and he felt impressed. Cortex''s anger reduced to joy. '' Cortex: Did you hear that? N Gin says that we do not have the stuff to have steak and rice. In that case, we can go to Domino's Pizza! Just only you and me. Come on, let's get in the car. Then Tiny and Cortex went out of Castle Cortex and they got in the car, and they went off to Domino's Pizza. Then Tiny and Cortex arrived at Domino's Pizza, and they went inside. The Professor greeted Tiny and Cortex. Professor: Hello, welcome to Domino's Pizza! How may I help you? Cortex: Tiny, what would you like to order? Tiny Tiger: Tiny would like two slices of pepperoni pizza, stuffed cheesy bread, a bottle of coca-cola, and a chocolate lava cake, please! Professor: I'm sorry, but we ran out of chocolate lava cakes. Tiny was surprised, and he was indignant. Tiny Tiger: What? Please don't tell Tiny you just ran out of chocolate lava cakes! Professor: Don't feel bad, tiger boy. How about cinnamon sticks instead? Tiny Tiger: But why? Cortex: Because, Tiny, there are no more chocolate lava cakes left. Why don't you get cinnamon sticks instead? Tiny Tiger: No! Tiny want a chocolate lava cake, so give it to Tiny right now! The Professor was shocked. Professor: Uh oh! Cortex glared to Tiny and was annoyed at him. Cortex: Tiny, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have cinnnamon sticks, or you can have nothing at all! The patrons started looking at Tiny and Cortex and Crash Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum came. Tiny Tiger: (Wiseguy voice) Oh! Tiny's got a better idea! Why don't we go across the street and buy a diamond ring? So we can at least be safe if you can engage Tiny! Cortex: Tiny, enough with that attitude! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Tiny Tiger: (Wiseguy voice) So you want to engage Tiny? Why didn't you say so? Tiny started pointing his finger at Cortex, who was horrified. Tiny Tiger: (Wiseguy voice) Go ahead Cortex! Tiny's finger is pointing out! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Engage Tiny! Crash: Pasadena! I think this is a good time to get out of here! We better run! Right? Pasadena: Yes! Let's get out of here! Tiny is going crazy! Tiny Tiger: (Wiseguy voice) So you are not going to engage Tiny?! Well, Tiny engage Domino's Pizza instead! Tiny began to go on a rampage, and Crash and Pasadena ran for their lives, and Tiny ran towards the Professor, and he pushed him over. Professor: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tiny pushed Moneybags out of the way. Moneybags: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Tiny injured Hunter by pushing him over. Hunter: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Tiny injured Bianca by injuring her. Bianca: Waaaaaaaaaa! Tiny was stomping around, and he pulled the benches off the wall on the left and knocked two stools over. Then Tiny ran towards the table that Hunter and Bianca had left their pizza and two drinks behind. Tiny knocked a table over and he ran towards the stand. He knocked the first counter over, and he knocked a second one over. Tiny knocked the first pizza serving cabinet over, and he knocked the second one over. Then Tiny stomped around, and started raving. Tiny Tiger: (Wiseguy voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Then Tiny stomped off, and Cortex was dismayed. Then Cortex got extremely angry and threw a fit. Cortex: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Tiny, Tiny, Tiny, Tiny, Tiny, Tiny, Tiny, Tiny, how dare you destroy Domino's Pizza!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded forever! Then the crying Tiny walked up to Cortex who was still angry. Cortex: Let's go home, and you're absolutely getting nothing. Then the police siren and the fire engine siren sounded, and Cortex began to carry Tiny out of the destroyed restaurant. Tiny Tiger: (Wiseguy voice) Waaaaaaaaa! Cortex came past the fireman and the policeman who were also angry, and Tiny started begging. Tiny Tiger: (Wiseguy voice) No please, Cortex! Tiny will behave! Cortex was too angry to reply, and he and Tiny got back in the car, and they went home. Tiny was crying. Tiny Tiger: Waaaaaaaa! Cortex: Tiny, stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! I told you if you kept acting like a spoiled brat, you wouldn't get anything at all! Tiny Tiger: But dad, all Tiny wanted was a chocolate lava cake. So that's why Tiny had to ask you if you can engage Tiny and destroy Domino's Pizza. Cortex: No! The reason why you didn't get your chocolate lava cake was because there were none left. So the Professor offered you cinnamon sticks instead. But no, you destroyed Burger King and I think we're going to end up on the news and into a lot of trouble. How dare you! I should have asked if we could go to Domino's Pizza today. Tiny Tiger: Okay Cortex, I'm so sorry. Cortex: Your apology will not be accepted. Tiny, you have got us into a lot of trouble. When we walked out, there was fire everywhere! The police was there too! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy Domino's Pizza, none of this will happen! Tiny Tiger: Okay Cortex, Tiny really really really really really really sorry. Tiny in big trouble, right? Cortex: That's right! When we get home, you will go to your room and go to sleep! At the GNN News studio, Alan the Newscaster began to make an announcement. Alan: Hello everyone and welcome to GNN news. Today we are going to talk about what happened at Domino's Pizza. A character from the Crash Bandicoot series named Tiny Tiger didn't get what he wanted. Because of that, he destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant, he injured four employees. But luckily, no one got killed. We will now move to Phillip Psareas. Phillip Psareas was outside the destroyed Domino's Pizza. Alan's voice: Phillip, can you hear me loud and clear? Phillip: Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. Here I am at Domino's Pizza, a Crash Bandicoot character named Tiny Tiger did not get what he wanted and destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant. I am now going to go inside the restaurant. Then Phillip was inside the destroyed Domino's Pizza. Phillip: As you can see, all the counters have been destroyed. The furniture has crumbled and all the pizza is splattered everywhere. With me to report is the Professor, the worker of Domino's Pizza. The Professor walked over to Phillip. Phillip: So Professor, can you please tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside Domino's Pizza. Professor: Well, there are no more chocolate lava cakes for the Cortex Commando. So I offered him cinnamon sticks instead. But no, he got upset and went out of control. He pointed his finger at his boss and destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant. I was scared, but luckily I wasn't hurt. Phillip: Okay, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside Domino's Pizza, you may go home now. Then the Professor went home. Then Phillip went outside, and he started interviewing Crash Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossom. Phillip: Back outside with Crash Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossom, they are going to tell us information about what happened inside Domino's Pizza. So Pasadena, can you tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened when Tiny destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant? Pasadena: Well, me and Crash wanted to get some lunch at Domino's Pizza Hut today. But when we walked in, a Cortex Commando went out of control and pointed his finger at his boss. He asked if he could engage his boss. We were so scared that we had to walk out of Domino's Pizza. Crash: What's wrong with Tiny these days? Phillip: I see, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about everything that happened in Domino's Pizza. Now back to Alan. Back in the GNN news studios, Alan was with Tiny and Cortex. Cortex was having a fit and was in an angry mood. Alan: Thanks, Phillip. I am now in the studio with two special guests Tiny Tiger and his boss Dr Neo Cortex. So Dr Neo Cortex, is there anything you would like to say? Cortex: Yes, my employee did not get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant and made me look like his fiancee. It was so crazy! Tiny Tiger: But Cortex, it's their own fault. Tiny did not get what I wanted. Cortex: Shut up, Tiny! It's your own fault! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant, none of this will happen! Tiny Tiger: Tiny told Tiny's boss Cortex that Tiny really really really sorry, Tiny also told Cortex if we could go back to Domino's Pizza to get the cinnamon sticks. But no, and now Tiny grounded grounded grounded for life. Alan: As you can see Tiny and his boss are having an argument, because Tiny didn't get what he wanted. Cortex: Alan, Tiny will be grounded even more, he will not go on his computer, he will not play any video games, he will not watch any shows he likes, he will not go outside, he will not eat at any fast food restaurants, he will not eat any junk food, he will not get any desserts, he will be forced to watch baby shows, and lastly, he will wear nappies for the rest of his life. Let's go home! I will tell Uka Uka on you! Then Cortex carried the crying Tiny all the way home. Alan: Well, that's all for now. We will see you next time on GNN! At the garden, Pasadena Opossumwas sitting on a bench, crying, and Crash Bandicoot felt sorry for her. Crash: Pasadena, I'm so sorry about what happened at Domino's Pizza. Pasadena: Oh Crash, it's not your fault. We should have gone to Domino's Pizza earlier before that Cortex Commando came. Crash: I know, how about we go to Papa John's instead? Pasadena: Oh Crash! You made me think about it again! Let's kiss each other! Then Crash and Pasadena kissed each other. Pasadena: Let's go to Papa John's! So Crash and Pasadena happily went off to Papa John's. CAST Scary voice as Tiny Tiger and Dr Neo Cortex's angry voice Simon as Dr Neo Cortex Young Guy as N Gin (heard only) Steven as the Professor Eric as Crash Bandicoot Princess as Pasadena Opossum Diesel as Moneybags Paul as Hunter the Cheetah Kendra as Bianca the Rabbit Evil Genius/David/Zack as Phillip Psareas Alan as Alan the Newscaster Wiseguy as Tiny Tiger's angry voice Category:Tiny Tiger Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff